Weil du nicht mehr da bist
by EmmaFreak
Summary: Dracos froße Liebe stirbt und auf der Beerdigung sagt er alles, was ihm schon so lange die Seele brannte. Er schwört, bittet um Verzeihung, weiß aber nicht ob er weiter leben wird... wird er das? One Shot


Hey Guys! Hier mein erstes One SHot und meine zweite Geschichte Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch...na ja bin für Vorschläge, kritik, aber auch Lob immer offen. Aber für Lob am meisten

Ok dann noch viel Spaß beim lesen und ja reviewt bitte!

* * *

Weil du nicht mehr da bist

„Draco, komm, du hast schon genug Zeit hier verbracht…" höre ich Pansys leise Stimme. Doch ich bleibe immer noch an dem Platz wo ich war. Ja, ich will dich nicht verlassen. Du warst das wichtigste in meinem Leben und ich will immer noch nicht glauben, dass du von mir gegangen bist.

Ich habe dich geliebt. Du wusstest es auch. Wir waren glücklich. Aber das Schicksal hat sich für so etwas Schreckliches entschieden. Ich weiß nicht warum. Keiner weiß es.

Seit dem Tag, wo du mich verlassen hast, führe ich ständig Selbstgespräche. Ich bin verrückt geworden. Weil du nicht mehr da bist. ‚Warum musstest du gehen? WARUM?' höre ich eine laute Stimme in meinem Inneren. Ich fühle Schmerz. Aber keinen körperlichen Schmerz, meine Seele schmerzt, weil du nicht mehr da bist.

Es ist schrecklich, aber es ist wahr. Ich will nicht daran glauben, aber einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht, leider.

Ich kann mich immer noch an den Tag, wo du mich verlassen hast, erinnern. Ich will nicht an ihn denken, aber ich will dich auch nicht vergessen, ich fürchte, dass der Tag für immer und ewig in meinen Erinnerungen bleiben wird…

_Ich saß in einem Sessel von unserer Wohnung, die wir vor drei Monaten, in London, bei der Firma ‚Brown' gekauft haben. Die Wohnung war sehr schön und keiner von uns beiden hat gedacht, dass diese Wohnung uns noch Unglück bringen wird…aber wovon rede ich da…ich bin daran Schuld dass du nicht mehr da bist._

_Du warst gerade in der Küche und ich wusste nicht was du gerade gemacht hattest. Ich überlegte und dachte nach, ob ich dich zu einem romantischen Abendessen einladen sollte, ich liebte es, mit dir das Essen zu genießen._

_Schließlich stand ich auf und ging zu dir. Ich konnte mir sehr leicht vorstellen, wie du zustimmen würdest, denn es ist noch nie vorgefallen, dass du protestiert hast. _

_Als erstes sind mir eine Reisetasche und dein Anorak aufgefallen. Nicht das ich fürchtete, dass du von mir wegreisen würdest, aber ich hatte schon damals ein ungutes Gefühl. Mir wurde es ein bisschen schwindelig, aber ich konnte den Schwindel verkraften, also blieb ich einfach reglos da stehen._

_Schließlich hast du die etwas peinliche Stille unterbrochen…ich weiß immer noch nicht wieso sie mir peinlich vorkommt, aber das ist auch nicht so wichtig._

_Du sagtest zu mir. „Schatz, ich muss jetzt los. Das Mittagessen ist im Kühlschrank, schuldige dass ich es kalt gelassen habe…" du hast mitten im Satz unterbrochen, aber nach ein paar Sekunden fügtest du noch hinzu: „Tut mir schrecklich leid, ich habe vergessen dich zu informieren dass ich mit Melissa und noch einer Freundin wegfahre. Sorry, dass ich das mit dem Abendessen vermasselt habe…"_

_Erst dann fiel mir ein, dass ich dich schon am Abend zuvor gefragt habe, ob du mit mir zum Abendessen gehen würdest. Ich fand es ein bisschen lächerlich von mir, aber in diesem Moment war es mir egal._

„_Du gehst jetzt nirgendwo hin. Das Wetter ist ziemlich schlecht, ich kann dich nicht so einfach fahren lassen…außerdem habe ich schon ein ungutes Gefühl, was auch entsprechend nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hat!" sagte ich etwas verärgert._

_Du hattest eine beleidigte Miene aufgesetzt und sagtest sarkastisch. „Du klingst langsam wie Dumbledor!" Ja, du wusstest von meiner Schwachstelle. Aber ich konnte nicht verstehen was du gegen Dumbledor hattest, er war schließlich ein Engel im Gegensatz zu dem Dunklen Lord._

_Doch Voldemort war schon seit einem halben Jahr tot. Im Finalendkampf haben wir schließlich gewonnen. Ich war schon seit dem fünften Schuljahr in Hogwarts auf der guten Seite, was ich immer noch nicht bereue._

_Ich wollte damals auf keinem fall einen Streit mit dir. Wenn du jetzt noch leben würdest, würde ich es mir natürlich auch nicht wünschen. Also habe ich mit einem etwas ruhigerem Ton, obwohl ich sehr wütend auf dich war, gesagt: „Bitte, fahr nicht weg, ich bitte dich…" die letzten Worte habe ich betont. Ich wollte wirklich nicht dass du gehst._

_Doch du warst vielleicht noch mehr wütender als ich, also hast du dein Anorak und die Reisetasche geschnappt und ranntest weg. Die Tür schlug zu, ich blieb stehen, ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass ich dich nicht aufgehalten habe…_

Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf. Ich bereue es immer noch, denn ich fühle immer noch mehr Schmerz, wenn ich daran denke was weiter passiert ist…

_Als ich aufwachte, befand ich mich immer noch in dem Sessel wo ich vielleicht vor einer, oder mehren Stunden gewesen war. Zuerst dachte ich, alles was ich vorher erlebt habe, wäre ein Traum, aber als ich den Fernseher einschaltete und dort sich die ‚Today Show' anschaute, stellte ich fest, dass alles kein Traum war._

_Ein Reporter stand auf einer Landstraße und berichtete:_

„_Ein schrecklicher Unfall auf der Headigton Street 493. Zwei Autos stoßen zusammen um 13.50"' Ich schaute nervös auf die Uhr. Ich stellte fest, dass es 14.16 war. Ich holte tief Luft und hörte weiter zu. _

„_Alle am Unfall beteiligten sind leider umgekommen. Dabei sind zwei Erwachsene, Mann und Frau, ungefähr im Alter 39 bis 42. Und drei Jugendliche, alle weiblich, im Alter 18 bis 23." _

_Danach wurden Bilder von dem Unfallort gezeigt. Ich wollte schon ausschalten als mir etwas ganz Bekanntes auffiel. Es war ein Armband, das ich dir letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt habe. Diesen habe ich extra für dich anfertigen lassen, denn ich hielt es für besser, wenn du etwas Besonderes von mir bekommen würdest…._

Der Tag, war das schlimmste Ereignis, dass ich je erlebt habe. Ich sehe zu dir herunter. Jetzt liegst du da, im Grab. Ich habe dir eine Rose mitgebracht. Sie soll dir zeigen, auch wenn du sehr wahrscheinlich jetzt gar nichts siehst und hörst, aber deine Seele wird für immer leben und da wo ich es mir am meisten wünsche. In meinem Herzen.

Die Rose soll dir meine Liebe zeigen. Ich bereue es immer noch, dass ich es, was ich so hasse, von meinem Vater geerbt habe. Es ist das, was alle Malfoys machen. Sie zeigen ihre Gefühle nie.

Ich habe dir nie richtig gezeigt, dass ich dich liebe. Aber das tue ich, immer noch. Mein Vater hat und macht es immer noch nicht. Ich hatte noch nie die Möglichkeit zu erleben, wie Lucius, meiner Mutter Narzissa, seine Liebe gestanden hat. Ich war genau so, das ist schrecklich.

Ich erinnere mich immer noch an die wunderschönen Tage, die wir zusammen am See, den wir mitten im Wald, nicht weit von London, entdeckt haben. Fast jede Nacht gingen wir raus und blieben stundenlang am Seeufer sitzen. Im Mondschimmer konnte man die leichten Wellen sehen, sie beruhigten dich immer. Und ich liebte, wenn du beruhigt warst.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich in nächsten Tagen, Wochen, Monaten, Jahren… meinem ganzen Leben, ohne dich leben soll. Du warst das wichtigste für mich und es macht jetzt keinen Sinn zu leben, weil du nicht mehr da bist.

Ich werde natürlich versuchen, nur wegen dir, weiter leben zu können. Und nur wegen dir, weil du es dir gewünscht hast. Und ich weiß nicht ob ich meinen Entdeckungen…ach ich weiß nicht wie ich das nennen soll…glauben soll… ich denke immer wieder, dass du es gewusst, gefühlt hast, dass du nur noch wenige Monate leben wirst…

Letztes Jahr, als wir gemeinsam Weihnachten gefeiert haben, habe ich heimlich, noch am Tag davor auf deinen Wunschzettel geguckt. Es hat mich nicht sehr gewundert, dass auf deinen Zettel als erstes stand: „Diamant-Ring" ja du hast Schmuck über alles geliebt, aber nur weil deine Freundinnen viel davon hatten.

Ich las den Zettel durch und immer, wenn ich weiter las, musste ich immer mehr lachen. Als ich fertig war, fiel mir noch eine kleine Anmerkung, auf jedem fall dachte ich das wäre eine, auf. Sie war mit einer anderen Schrift geschrieben, was bei dir kein Wunder war, weil du mindestens auf zehn Schriften schriebst.

Ich kann die Anmerkung, oder eher gesagt, den Wunsch, wörtlich wiederholen. Er hat mich damals so sehr getroffen, er klang wirklich traurig. Auch wenn dein Wunschzettel schon längst irgendwo im Mülleimer liegt, werde ich den Wunsch nie vergessen, wahrscheinlich genau so, wie den Tag, an dem du gestorben bist…

_Draco, ich weiß dass du jetzt den Zettel liest, es ist auch gut so. Also ich will dass du das, was jetzt schreibe nie vergessen wirst: Bitte, wenn ich sterbe, ich will daran nicht denken, aber ich sage es dir trotzdem: wenn ich sterbe, dann bitte, versuch ohne mich weiter zu kommen. Ich weiß, du bist stark und ich weiß dass du es schaffen wirst… denk bitte immer daran, auch wenn ich sterbe, ich werde immer in deinen Erinnerungen und deinem Herzen bleiben und egal was passiert, bitte vergiss es nicht._

Nun bin ich der letzte, der vor deinem Grab steht. Ich muss dich leider verlassen. Ich schmeiße die Rose in das offene Grab. Sie fliegt ganz langsam hinunter und landet auf deiner Brust. Ich drehe mich um, ich gehe… Nun will ich dir noch einen letzten Blick zuwerfen, doch das Grab ist schon geschlossen und auf dem grauen Grabstein steht der Text, den ich selber geschrieben habe:

Hier ruht in Frieden

Hermine Jane Granger

17. September 1979 +23. März 2005

Wir werden dich als Tochter, große Liebe und Freundin vermissen und werden jeden Tag in Liebe und Dankbarkeit an dich denken, da du dein ganzes Leben lang für uns da gewesen bist und uns immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden hast. Du wirst für immer einen Platz in unseren Herzen haben.

Am nächsten Tag…

Wie schaurig war der morgen, konnte ich nicht genau sagen. Aber das war mir auch egal. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt ein Selbstmord beginnen, aber du hast es dir gewünscht, dass ich so was nicht machen soll, also tat ich erstmal nichts. Viele meiner Freunde sind im Laufe des Tages zu mir gekommen. Sie brachten verschiedene Sachen mit, doch ich lehnte alles ab. Ich wollte nichts mehr…sogar nicht mehr leben, weil du nicht mehr da bist…

Ich wusste sogar nicht so recht, was ich überhaupt tun sollte. Ach wie gerne würde ich jetzt irgendeinen Fluch raussuchen und ihn auf sich selbst zu richten, aber wie schon gesagt, es geht nicht, ich habe dir zwar gar nicht geschworen, aber ich will dich nicht enttäuschen, auch wenn du nicht mehr da bist…

Ich saß in meinem so beliebten Sessel, den du mir übrigens zu meinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag geschenkt hast. Seit dem saß ich nur in diesem Sessel. Das werde ich auch immer tun, weil er mich an dich erinnert.

Wenn ich keine Uhr hätte, würde ich vielleicht denken, dass es schon drei Stunden vergangen waren. Aber ich stellte fest dass es nur sechs Minuten waren. Alles kam mir langweilig vor. Weil du nicht mehr da bist.

Erst dann konnte ich verstehen, dass es wirklich keinen Sinn mehr gab, ohne dich zu leben, ich hatte viele Gründe. Ich musste immer daran denken, wir du mir gesagt hattest: „Ach wie herrlich es wäre, wenn du und ich, Kinder hätten…" Wäre ich kein Malfoy, würde ich es bestimmt auch sagen.

Also rief ich Lucius an. Es war natürlich sehr schwer, aber in diesem Moment war ich stärker als je zuvor. Lucius sagte: „Ja." Und dann legte ich auf. Einen kurzen Moment, rührte ich mich nicht von der Stelle. Doch danach nahm ich meine Lederjacke, die ich so toll fand und ging raus. Ich ging nach Malfoy Manor, zu Lucius.

ooOOoo

Als ich meine Augen öffnete, lag ich auf dem Boden. Ich steckte eine Haarsträhne beiseite und sah mich kurz um. Lucius konnte ich nirgendwo entdecken, aber dafür hörte ich seine von mir so gehasste, leise Stimme: „Draco, Draco, Draco… ich hätte nicht gedacht dass du so dumm bist und noch auf diese Beerdigung von Schlammblut Granger gehst… ach, du warst doch nie so schlau… so eine Verpflichtung abzulehnen…dem Dunklen Lord nicht dienen wollen…schrecklich von dir, Draco." Er lächelte leicht, aber das bedeutete auf keinem Fall was Gutes.

Ich zischte durch die Zähne: „Das wirst du bereuen!" auch wenn Lucius dies hörte und ich war mir sicher dass er das tat, nahm er keine Notiz davon. Das machte mich noch wütender, aber warum, weiß ich nicht. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch ich unterbrach dies, denn Lucius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf mich und zischte leise: „Draco, wenn du jetzt wagst, aufzustehen und dann mir noch sagen, dass du dem Dunklen Lord nicht dienen willst, dann werde ich mir noch überlegen, auch wenn du mein einziger Sohn und Erbe bist, ob ich dir ein paar Flüche zustießen soll, oder nicht!"

Ich schluckte nur. Ich wollte auf keinem Fall Voldemort dienen. Auch wenn ich dann sterben müsste. Und dann tauchte der Plan, den ich mir noch vor ein paar Stunden überlegt habe, auf. Ich grinste in sich hinein und schaute Lucius in die Augen. Diese verdunkelten sich, er hasste wenn ich ihm in die Augen schaute.

„Lucius" begann ich mit einer etwas munteren Stimme „Weißt du, ich hab mir alles genau überlegt" ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Lucius' Gesicht „Ich werde kein Todesser sein" sagte ich ganz sicher und schluckte erneut. Ich machte mich schon bereit dafür, was auf mich im nächsten Augenblick zukommen würde.

Und es kam auch. Lucius zuckte leicht zusammen und lehnte sich von mir zurück. Dann stand er auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf mich und sagte noch. „Draco, ich hab alles gesagt." Und dann sprach er den Fluch, den ich früher immer gefürchtet habe. Doch jetzt war es mir egal. Ich wollte einfach nur bei dir sein.

„Avada Kedavra!" hörte ich nur noch und dann konnte ich nichts mehr sehen und hören.

ooOOoo

Als erstes, als ich wieder aufwachte, sah ich deine braunen Augen. „Hermine…" flüsterte ich und du hattest mich angelächelt, was mich auch sehr wunderte. Ich sah mich kurz um und stellte fest, dass das, was ich vorhin noch erlebt habe, kein Traum war. Ich war tot, doch wie du es mir schon immer gesagt hattest: „Die Seele bleibt unsterblich…" und das stimmte auch.

Ich fühlte mich auf einmal so glücklich, bei dir zu sein. Doch eins, was ich schon immer fürchtete, es waren diese Stimmen. Ich blickte nach unten. Ich konnte viele Leute sehen. Und in der Mitte, des Kreises, den die Leute gebildet haben, war ein Grab und im Grab…lag ich.

Viele von den Leuten weinten heftig. Ich konnte viele Malfoys entdecken. Doch das machte die Sache nicht weniger guter oder schlechter. Es war mir einfach egal. Ich war bei dir. Es machte mich glücklich.

Ich schaute in deine Augen und konnte eine Frage in ihnen entdecken. „Warum hast du das getan?" konnte ich deutlich ablesen und ich wusste auch schon die Antwort: „Weil du nicht mehr da warst."

END


End file.
